Amor del bueno
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: o.o Ni yo se de donde salio esto pero bueh...


Bien...vuelvo con una idea totalmente loca u.u

Mas loca que tu lo dudo—Le doy un zape

Kaira...que se te ocurrió ahora

Pues...lean esto:

Sumary:

Para mi, yo siento que si se pudiera, habria algo mas entre Kai y Suzaku...

Orgullosamente primera escritora (creo XP) del Yaoi KaixSuzaku, idea sacada después de ver el capitulo "EL ESPIRITU DEL BEYBLADE" por 5ª Vez o producto del azucar u.u

...Kaira...como que KaixSuzaku?

Yo y Suzaku...jamas

Por favor...pra mi es mas raro...ya que...SOY FAN DEL KAIXTY TTOTT, pero tampoco detesto el KaixMax o el KaixHiro...o el TysonxSeiryu...u.u

Mejor escribe de una vez esta locura ûoú

Si verdad? n.nU...FIC EN 3,2,1...GOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u **_Amor del Bueno... _**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

_**Como cuchillo...**_

_**En la mantequilla...**_

_**Entraste a mi vida...**_

_**Cuando me moría...**_

Desde cuando paso?...y por que paso?...al principio creí que yo, amaba a Tyson pero me he dado cuenta...de que, el amor de mi vida...no...es...el, es...Suzaku...pero por que?

Tal vez sea por que...cuando...mis padres murieron y...casi moría en la abadía...quien era el único que estaba ahí para consolarme y me hacia recordar a mis padres?

No, no era Tala ni ninguno de los Bliskritk Boys...ni tampoco los Bladebrakers, era Suzaku, el único amigo que siempre eh tenido y que nunca le he negado nada...

_**Como la luna...**_

_**Por la rendija...**_

_**Así te metiste...**_

_**Entre mis pupilas...ohhh**_

Siempre que te necesite estuviste ahí...cuando te dije lo de Tyson...me oíste, cuando te pedí tu ayuda para ganarle a Brooklin, aunque llegaras a sacrificar tu existencia...me ayudaste...INCLUSO CUANDO TE DEJE POR IRME CON LOS DEMOLITION BOYS...NUNCA, ME TOMASTE ODIO...siempre estuviste a mi lado...

Te conté que me estaba enamorando de Tyson...y tiempo después...me entere que Seiryu sentía algo por ti...te anime a irte con el...pero no puedo negar que...la primera vez que te vi en tu forma humana...me cautivaste...tu imagen se quedo grabada en mis pupilas durante horas...y aun sigue ahí...

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario...**_

_**Sin una ley, sin un horario...**_

_**Uhh, juju...**_

Te amo...TE AMO SUZAKU...MALDITA SEA TE AMO...pero...no puedo, no debo dejar a Tyson que incluso se ha entregado a mi...me ha dedicado las palabras te amo...creyendo que yo le correspondo...solo le di una ilusión...NO EL NO SE MERECE ESTO...NO SE LO MERECE, pero que puedo hacer...ya no lo amo...lo quiero como hermano...pero, a quien amo es a ti...y además...tu estas con Seiryu...se ven tan felices...Suzaku...

_**Y así me fuiste despertando**_

_**De cada sueño donde estabas...**_

_**Tu..., juju**_

Kai hola mi amor—ya llego Tyson...me saluda con las palabras mi amor...como desearía que tu fueras quien me dice eso...espera...no es ese...SEIRYU...

Seiryu amigo que te pasa?—Pregunta alarmado Tyson...un momento...DONDE ESTA SUZAKU?...OH NO...OJALA QUE NO SEA LO QUE MI MALDITA MENTE PESIMISTA IMAGINA

NO LO QUIERO VOLVER A VER...—Seiryu sigue llorando...de seguro fue solo un pleito...en ese caso ya debe de haber llegado a la casa

Que paso...—Tyson trata demasiado bien a ese espíritu...debería dejarlo en paz...tal vez no lo quiera decir

Suzaku me dijo...que...que...el ama a alguien mas...que esa persona es mas importante que nada en el mundo para el—De quien estará hablando?

Seiryu...te dijo el nombre de esa persona—Eres tu Kai—Que?...yo, el me ama?...no, no puede ser...—Respondedme otra vez y bien...SOY YO?—Si...el te ama...Y TU TAMBIEN DE SEGURO

Kai...es verdad?—Tyson...me has entregado todo y ahora no se que te contestare...

Yo...pues...

_**Y nadie lo buscaba...**_

_**Y nadie lo planeo así...**_

_**En el destino estaba...**_

_**Que fueras para mi...**_

Yo...perdóname Tyson...si...amo a Suzaku...pero, yo—siento arder mi mejilla...me golpeo, lo se me lo merezco...pero...espero lo superes

COMO PUDISTE?...TE DI TODO DE MI...ERES UN...—se mete a su casa a llorar, lo siento Tyson...pero ahora...debo ir con Suzaku...mi...amor

_**Y nadie le apostaba...**_

_**A que yo fuera tan feliz...**_

_**Pero cupido se apiado de mi...**_

_**Subari no...**_

_**Subari ehhh,je,e,eh...se apiado de mi**_

Llego a mi casa...subo de prisa...mi blade...tengo tanto miedo, que tal si solo dijo eso para ocultar a quien de verdad ama?...

Tomo a Dranzer entre mis manos...QUE?...NO, NO PUEDE SER...SUZAKU...se..fue...no esta esa imagen de un fénix majestuoso...NO, POR QUE SE FUE?...debo...ir...DEBO BUSCARLO

_**Subari no...**_

_**Livi no..**_

_**Dibi, dibi di eh**_

_**Se apiado de mi...**_

POV´S Suzaku

Me escape...no merezco a mi amo...es demasiado perfecto...yo soy solo un espiritu...y el tiene a Tyson, que es humano...siempre he estado ahí para guiarlo, se enojara al no verme llegar...pero...es tiempo de que se cuide solo...sin mi...y que viva feliz...a un lado...de...Tyson

_**Como la lluvia...**_

_**En pleno desierto...**_

_**Mojaste de fe mi corazón...**_

_**Ahogaste mis miedos...**_

Recuerdo cuando platicaba conmigo sobre sus padres...siempre deteste verlo llorar...me rompía el corazón, nunca supe la razón...ja...era por amor...

Me enamore de un gran chico...pero...el se enamoro de alguien mas...el día que me dijo eso, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos...pero aun así...el primer día que me tuviste...me diste mucha fe...y desapareciste mis miedos...logrando que mi único miedo fuera...

Que me alejaran de ti...Kai...mi adorado Kai...amor imposible...pero amor a final de cuentas...

_**Como una dulce voz...**_

_**En el silencio...**_

_**Así nos llego el amor...**_

_**Amor del Bueno...ohh**_

POV´S Normal

Kai Buscaba por todos lados a Suzaku...mientras que este...caminaba solo, sin saber que su amor imposible...estaba a solo unas calles...Kai...desesperado recordó un modo en el que siempre acudía el a su ayuda...

Estaba en la orilla de una avenida...cerro fuertemente los ojos y se cruzo en cuanto se puso el alto para los peones...planeaba que Suzaku lo llegara a salvar...si es que un auto no lo mataba antes...

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario...**_

_**Sin una ley, sin un horario...**_

_**Uhh...juju...**_

Suzaku iba caminando tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz...la reconocía...—SUZAKU...AHHHHH—Esa voz...es de...KAI...—Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo...ese grito no podía significar nada bueno...

En su mente pasaba idea, tras idea...hasta que una se acerco mucho a lo que paso...—Lo atropellaron...NOOOO KAI—Corrió hasta llegar a la esquina donde se hallaba Kai...la imagen que vio no le agrado nada

_**Y así me fuiste despertando...**_

_**De cada sueño donde estabas...**_

_**Tu...uju**_

Kai estaba tirado en el suelo...a su lado un auto...y el...parecía...—No...Kai...—Se acerco, podía ver sangre saliendo de su boca...Suzaku estaba al borde de las lagrimas...su amor, su amo, podía...estar muerto...

No KAI...NO ME DEJES, KAI, TE...TE...AMO...KAI—El cuerpo de Kai parecía querer revivir, y al fin volvió a abrir esas lindas amatistas...acerco su mano al rostro de Suzaku...obligándolo a verlo...—Kai...amo...esta bien?...—Ahora lo estoy...Suzaku...

_**Y nadie lo buscaba...**_

_**Y nadie lo planeo así...**_

_**En el destino estaba...**_

_**Que fueras para mi...**_

Amo...lo llevare al hospital...—No...llevame a casa mejor—AMO NO HA VISTO EN QUE CONDICION ESTA?...NO PUEDO HACER ES...—Kai lo cayo plantándole un beso—Amo, que, le...sucede?—Kai se separo—Suzaku...llevame a la casa...—Si...amo...

_**Y nadie le apostaba...**_

_**A que yo fuera tan feliz...**_

_**Pero cupido se apiado de mi...**_

En casa Suzaku dejo a su amo en la cama mientras iba por gasas y medicinas...

Amo...—decía mientras curaba las heridas de Kai en el rostro...—Por que...pues--...te preguntas por que, te bese?—este ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo pero asintió

No tienes ni la mas mínima idea pequeño fénix—dice acercando su rostro al de el pelirrojo...—N-no...Amo...Kai...—Seguro?...por que por lo que me dice Seiryu...si sabes—Yo a...pues...este...eh...—Kai se harto de esperar su respuesta y lo beso tirandolo a la cama colocándose sobre el quitándole la playera de un jalón...y separándose del beso

Ahh...Kai...Yo...te...yo te amo Kai, te amo con todo mi corazón...por eso me fui, usted no memerece además soy solo un espíritu y—Kai puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios obligándolo a callarse...—Suzaku...esta mañana deje a Tyson por que, Yo amo a un fénix que me a acompañado desde pequeño...y...que quiero hacer mío ahora

Pues...si así son las cosas...mi amor...—Esta vez fue el quien le planto un apasionado beso y así comenzaron un juego de entrega y pasión...

_**Y nadie le apostaba...**_

_**A que yo fuera tan feliz...**_

_**Pero cupido se apiado de mi... **_

Al día siguiente...

Kai podía sentir unos brazos y un cuerpo sobre el suyo...abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un pequeño chico pelirrojo dormido en su pecho...acaricio uno de sus mechones de cabello despertándolo

mmmm...Buenos días Kai—dice sonriendo como nunca en la vida

Buenos días mi adorado y amado Fénix—Después acerca su rostro probando nuevamente ese delicioso sabor de los labios de Suzaku

**_Se apiado de mi..._**

_**No...lu..le rio**_

_**No...u rei no..**_

_**Soul le diri no..**_

_**...No vi mas que tu**_

Te amo...no sabes cuanto te amo...

Y yo a ti...siempre estaré a tu lado Kai...como lo he hecho desde que te vi por primera vez...

FIN

Dejen rewiews y si quieren continuación o no n.n

Bye nOn


End file.
